


Cloudy With A Chance Of Hugs And Happy Endings

by clarkemanship



Category: Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Journal, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, hug day, sunset, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: Alternate ending for the episode "Cloudy With A Chance Of Hugs" with Poppy, Branch, and Cloud Guy.
Relationships: Branch/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Cloud Guy (Trolls), Branch/Cloud Guy/Queen Poppy
Kudos: 3





	Cloudy With A Chance Of Hugs And Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to this fandom, so this is my first fanfiction. This was rushed and totally fun to do, so enjoy.
> 
> Also, I am only on season 5 right now, and started watching it a few days ago, so don't judge my knowledge too much.
> 
> Note: This is an alternate ending to that one episode "Cloudy With A Chance Of Hugs"

Cloud Guy watched as Branch confessed his feelings to the beautiful Poppy. He wasn’t lying when he wanted to tell her about his feelings, but he knew that Branch liked the other troll. Though, this cloud also had feelings for him as well, in fact, he loved both of them. Cloud Guy hid his suppressed feelings with humor and teasing, which isn’t as easy as it looks. He could only come up with so many jokes or anecdotes to say. Just as he noticed them leaning into each other for a hug, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wait!” They stopped suddenly, looking at the distressed cloud. Cloud Guy immediately regretted this, so he started to lose all confidence.

“What do you want?” Branch said aggravated, brows furrowed. _He was so hot when he did that._

“Um. Well. I. I just wanted to say that I want a hug too.” He looked down at the ground slightly smiling. They still were confused about this situation.

“You want a hug? I thought that I gave you one already.” Poppy said gesturing to where Cloud Guy was standing. He gazed back up at her, then to Branch.

“Yeah, but not with both of you.” All three blushed, but he stepped closer to the duo not caring what happens next. Branch and Poppy shared a _look_ , but decided to join the cloud where he was standing. To his surprise, the grumpy troll opened his arms first as well as his heart. Willingly, he joined him, and Poppy soon came into the hug circle after. They stood there for a few minutes embracing each other.

“I’m sorry, Branch.” Cloud Guy said pulling away first, all of their hands still intertwined. “I am sorry for everything I’ve done for you. I know you hate me, but just know that I don’t. I actually really like you! If you guys haven’t noticed by now, I like both of you a lot. Naturally, I got jealous at the idea of you two being together, because I want to be with you both forever. I hope you feel the same way.” Branch squeezed their hands before responding.

“I am sorry as well! I have never allowed anyone in my hearts before, so I built up these walls. Both of you have knocked them down, and it caught me off guard. I don’t like the way I have acted to you.” He said looking at Cloud Guy. “I have never been kind to you, and I wish we could start over. I do like you too, Cloud Guy and Poppy.” 

“I would love to start over. Together.” He gave a tight hug to Branch, but almost went straight through him. He forgot that he was _Cloud_ Guy for minute.

“Me three!” Poppy screamed tumbling the guys both over. They all laughed adjusting themselves toward the sunset.

“I am so glad that I used your journal as blackmail.” Cloud Guy smirked nudging him. He glared back at the cloud.

“I thought we were OVER THIS ALREADY!” Branch screamed.

“What journal?” Poppy asked leaning on Branch who was quietly muttering curses under his breath.

“You’ll see.” Cloud Guy said winking over toward the crossed troll who was ready to pounce on him at any second. Even though they had started over, it didn’t mean they still couldn’t have some fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you had fun with this Branch/Cloud Guy/Poppy fanfic! Please give me kudos and comments, I need feedback! Thank you!


End file.
